


Dimensions of love.

by lichtertanz



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, Friendship, Grief/Mourning, Love, M/M, finding back to each other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2019-07-01 21:22:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15782379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lichtertanz/pseuds/lichtertanz
Summary: Alec gets attacked by a demon and suddenly he finds himself in the world where everything is different. Well almost everything.





	1. Chapter 1

  

 

 

>  dimension - a measurement of something in a particular direction, especially its height, length, or width 
> 
>  

Alec had lost count of the demon attacks in his Shadowhunter life. But this time would stuck in his memory because it felt different. When the energy blaze hit him he wasn't pushed away as usual but rather pulled into the dazzling red light. It was so blinding that he had to close his eyes for a few moments - perfectly aware that this was a rather bad idea in the middle of a life-threatening fight like this. But when he opened them again the demon was nowhere to seen. Collecting himself from the dizziness he took a cautious look around. He was still standing in a remote street near the Institute when he suddenly heard noises. Ready to defend himself he grabbed his bow tightly when a figure turned around the corner. 

"Oh thank the angel. It is you." Alec stated, letting his bow sink. 

"Yes. Can I help you?" His sister replied with a rather confused look on her face. 

"Demon attack. But I think he's disappeared now. Are Jace and Simon still in Idris?" 

The confusion visible grew in Isabelle's expression. "Jace and Simon? How are you acquainted with them?"  

"Very funny little sis." Alec replied taking a step closer. 

"EXCUSE ME! WHO DO YOU CALL SIS?" Izzy's hand quickly traveled to her whip. 

"I...what? How else shall I call you Izzy?" Alec was more than irritated seeing her getting ready to use her weapon. 

"How do you even know my name?" 

He stared back at her. Something was wrong. "It's me. Your brother." Alec answered trying to stick to a simple fact but it suddenly sounded a lot like a question. 

"Well you are clearly not Jace nor Max." Izzy's looked at him accusingly. 

"Why would you assume...never mind...It's me. Alec, remember?"

"Is this a sick joke? What the hell are you up to?" Izzy began to shout while her hand slightly began to tremble.  

"Izzy calm down. I...please...I don't know what is going on right now but I can assure you that I don't want any harm." 

"And why should I trust you?" 

"Because ...because...I am...you do have a brother called Alec, haven't you?" The young Nephilim tried to figure out what made Isabelle loosing control like that. 

"Yes. No." 

"You are not making any sense."

"YOU are not making any sense." 

Both starred at each other with confusion mixed up with very different emotions. After a few seconds Izzy finally opened her mouth again and whispered defeated: 

"I...Alec ...my brother...he died when he was eight years old." 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Alec could feel the deep sadness when Izzy spoke about her brother who had been obviously dead for more than a decade.

The hurt in her voice was a confirmation of truth.

A truth where nothing of his life of the last years had happened.

A truth where he simply didn't existed anymore.

There was only one explanation that made sense. The demon had trapped him into an alternative dimension.

With this realization also panic kicked in. His breathing and heartbeat fell into an unusual pattern.

If this was really the case he needed help. Help from the one who knew the most about how to deal with other realms. Help from his husband. But if Alec from this dimension was dead there would be no marriage with the love of his life either. There would be no family where they raised two beautiful children together. And this truth hurt so much that it took his breath completely away.

The dizziness returned and he leant against the wall trying not to crash to the ground.

"Are you alright?" Isabelle sensed that the man in front of her wasn't any threat.

"No...I can't ...I can't breath...this...it is all wrong...so very wrong."

After a few moments of silence Alec tried to gather his courage and finally asked: "Where is Magnus?"

"Magnus? Like Magnus Bane, the High Warlock of Brooklyn?"

"Thank the angel. You know him."

"I wouldn't say that. I mean we hear rumors about him from time to time. But our relationships with the Downworld aren't exactly on friendly terms and I think nobody from us has seen him in years. Do you know him?"

"I do." Alec replied. With all my heart and soul. Better than I know anyone else. Maybe even better than I know myself. He silently added in his mind.

"And you would be?"

"I'm not from here."

"But how do you know all those people? How do you know about my brother?" Izzy wanted to figure out so badly who was standing in front of her. Especially because almost nobody talked about Alec since that accident which had ripped him away from his family. Even after all those years she felt like his death had taken away her too. At least a very big part which couldn't be replaced with anyone or anything else.

Alec fought with himself if he should tell her the suspicion about him coming from an alternative dimensions but then he remembered that it would probably put both of them in danger and more pain. Loosing someone you loved was so very hard. Finding out that there was a world out there where you still had each other could easily cause more suffering and make the question "Why us?" even more hurtful.

"I'm really sorry if I have bothered you."

"But..."

"This is all hard to explain...I have to go...take good care of you." Alec mumbled wanting to give Isabelle desperately a hug. Instead he quickly began to move away feeling his sister's stares for a long time.

 

* * *

 

 

Almost an hour later he found himself in front of the place which was his home. Their home. He didn't know where else to go and hoped that maybe Magnus from this dimension would still live there even if Alec wasn't.

He knocked a few times but nobody answered. He called for the warlock but still heard no response. 

So he decided to sit down in front of the entrance to the loft and wait. Wait to meet this Magnus for the first time in their lives.

Minutes passed. 

Hours passed. 

Desperation and exhaustion took over and Alec felt into a light sleep leaning against the door. 

He woke up again being thrown through the air and then held tightly down the wall with magical energy force. 

"Who are you?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And a second short update on the same day. I'm fleeing from other life duties right now ;-)


	3. Chapter 3

Alec should have felt terrified feeling the magical force around him. But he was so relieved to actually see the High Warlock of Brooklyn in front of him in all his glory. He was dressed like coming straight from an opera performance and his hair spikes were colored in a golden shade which reminded Alec of his eyes. Before he could help himself a "So beautiful" escaped from his mouth. 

It was only a whisper but Magnus looked being hit by the words like by a weapon and he lost his grip around Alec for a few seconds. Alec could see a rush of emotions running through his face until it became stoic and the grip tightened again. 

"What do you want Shadowhunter?"

"I need your help Magnus."

"How do you know me? How do you know that I live here?" 

"Well that's the reason why I need your help. Can we please discuss this inside?" Alec pleaded. 

"Of course like I would ever let a Shadowhunter spend the night in my apartment...why the hell are you smiling like that???"

"Sorry it is just...look...you are right...I shouldn't be here but ...okay this might sound crazy... I was in a demon fight and I think he might sent me to this place from another dimension. In a dimension where...." Alec stopped for a second and thought about how much he should reveal. "...where we have both known and trusted each other for a long time...therefore if anyone can help me get back there I know it is you." 

"Of course. What else?" 

"You don't believe me." 

"Why should I?" 

"Use any truth spell on me you want ... I mean I could also tell right now you more about the Magnus from my dimension but I don't know how similar you two really are and if this would proof anything. And I know this all sounds strange since obviously some things are very different here and the Alec Lightwood from this dimension is ..." Alec couldn't finish the sentence. 

"Alec Lightwood as the son of Maryse and Robert Lightwood??? He is..." Magnus heard about how the eldest of Lightwood family passed away as a young boy but somehow he couldn't speak it out either. 

"I know...I've just met 'my' sister and ugh...this is all a mess." Alec closed his eyes for a second.

Magnus starred at the young man in front of him. He knew that other dimensions existed and sometimes people got trapped between them. But what he found very hard to believe was that there was a realm where Magnus Bane and Alec Lightwood would be anything else than enemies. Still this Shadowhunter in front of him seemed genuinely sincere and honest.

"Ugh ...don't make me regret this..." The High Warlock of Brooklyn let Alec down and shoved him inside his loft. "If you try anything to harm me I will kick you your ass straight into the worst dimension of hell!" 

"I happily pass the ticket to Edom in every realm. Thanks" Alec replied with an amused but also slightly anxious tone in his voice. 

"How do ...never mind... sit down. I make us some tea. You are lucky my girlfriend postponed our date. Otherwise I would still be enjoying Madrid tonight."

"Your girlfriend?" Alec went pale. He knew he had no right to feel jealous but there was a small storm building inside his stomach. 

"Yeah Camille." Magnus stated.

"Seriously???" Okay the storm had just transformed to a hurricane. So many mixed feelings were swirling around but on top of them was a deep concern for the wellbeing of his not-husband. 

"You look like you have seen a ghost" Magnus questioned the strange look on the face of the Shadowhunter. "Do you know her too?" 


	4. Chapter 4

"Do I know Camille?" Alec hesitated and thought about his next words very carefully.

"Well...I have met her in my dimension once ...but no...I don't really know her." He explained. And I intent to keep it that way after all the things she had done... Alec added silently in his mind.

But this realm was different, so the chances were likely that she would be another, a better version of herself ... because she couldn't be worse. Or would she? 

All what was left to do for Alec in this moment was to hope that she treated her boyfriend with love, respect and care. 

Because there was one thing Alec had no doubt about. Magnus. 

It may be foolish to believe in him because he didn't really know this version either. 

But in his heart he was convinced that Magnus deserved the world in every dimension. 

While entering the apartment Alec felt the twist in his stomach again but this time for different reasons. It was almost like coming home. But only almost. 

Some things were familiar. It seemed that this Magnus had also an exquisite taste and most of the furniture looked like straight from Alec's dimension.

But other things, the much more important things, were missing. 

No children's books and toys lying around. No pictures of their family which captured their life together. Everytime Alec saw those photos they made him happy and thankful. And it didn't matter if they were memories of big celebrations like their wedding or just glimpses of their everyday like visiting the park and enjoying the sun. Because all of them felt equally important and were a reminder of the bond they shared. 

Alec felt the burden of knowledge about this world which existed somewhere out there, a place where he belonged. Belonged to Magnus and their family.

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a giant whirlwind of white and black fur jumping at the Shadowhunter. 

"Woah... easy there High Heels Wow Wow." Magnus raised his voice at the animal which looked like a Husky and Sheppard mix. 

Alec looked at the High Warlock and the dog in front of them and had to burst into laughter.

"Well it seems you have a tendency to give your pets strange names." 

"Hey! Her name is not strange ...it fits her perfectly because she preferable destroys those sorts of shoes and well ...she brought back happiness in my life when I was...well never mind... So don't you dare to make fun of her." Magnus stated with an outraged voice. 

"Sorry. I didn't to mean to insult her or you. Quite the opposite. You both are ...impressive." Alec replied followed by "... in good ways." 

Magnus relaxed a little bit and focused on his dog again gentle caressing her head. She was so big that he didn't even had to bow down.

"Please take a seat. I will be back with tea shortly." The Warlock pointed at the couch and disappeared in the kitchen. 

Alec sat down exhausted. High Heels Wow Wow looked at him suspicious from the distance for a few moments and then obviously decided that the couch was big enough to share.

The Shadowhunter freezed a little as she laid down her head half on his knees.

"When did you become a traitor???" Magnus starred at her after coming back from the kitchen with two tea cups and explained further: "Normally she doesn't like any strangers."

Feeling the tension of Alec he asked: "You don't look comfortable. Shall I take her into another room?"

“No. Please. She is the least of my problems. Actually she is quite calming... I just... This is all very weird for me...and I don't wanna bother you too much."

"Don't worry I understand how confusing this is right now... I mean I have never been in another dimension but I guess it can drive you a little crazy...if you are telling me the truth of course." Magnus gave the young man a serious glance. 

"I am...please I just wanna go back there. So can you help me?" 

"Well we have to link this and your dimension. The best way would be if we open up a portal from both sides so you don't get lost in another realm. Do you think my other self is capable of doing such thing?" 

"Of course. He is the most powerful warlock I know." Alec proudly stated. 

"How have you two ...never mind don't tell me such things. The less I know the better... I think the best way to send you back is that we communicate through the dream realm because it is connected with every dimension. There you set up time and place with the other version of me ...et voilà ...you are back where you belong." Magnus revealed. 

"This sounds almost too easy to be true."  Alec admitted. 

"Well there is only one way to find out. I will mix some potion so that you can slip to the dream realm with consciousness and we will see what happens. Just give me half an hour to prepare everything." 

"Alright. Thank you." Alec's tension was still there but Magnus sounded so confident that the Shadowhunter believed to be home soon. 

Almost exact thirty minutes later the Warlock returned with a dark violett fluid. "Shall we? I think it is better if you lay down in my guest room, otherwise High Heels Wow Wow may interrupt your little adventure." 

"Yes of course." Alec followed Magnus in one of the other rooms and sank into the bed. He immediately took the glas and was about to swallow the potion when Magnus interrupted. 

"Really? Just like that? I could have given you anything?!" 

"I trust you." Alec simple said and drank the potion without further hesitation. 

"You really must come from another world or you are incredible careless...anyway close your eyes and focus now on the person you want to meet" Magnus smiled at him much softer as he had intended while Alec began to drift into sleep, also with a soft smile on his face.

The Warlock lost track of time and fell also into a light slumber in the chair besides the bed when he suddenly heard the Shadowhunter waking up again. 

Magnus looked curious at the young man: "So? Have you met the other me? Everything set?" 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

It took a few moments for Alec to realize that he was wake again. And that the Magnus looking at him wasn't his.

"Come on, do not keep me in suspense!" He waited impatiently for the Shadowhunter to answer. 

Alec sat up trying to adjust his eyes to the soft light in the guest room. 

"I ...was ...I think I have been to the right place but...my...but Magnus wasn't there. I kept calling his name but no one answered. Have I done something wrong?" Alec asked feeling the burden of being in the wrong place and time stronger than before. He had been holding on to the hope that he would not only communicate with his husband in the dream realm but more important be in his arms again in a short time. Now it felt like all of his expectations had just slipped through his fingers.

"Are you sure my other self is willing to hel..." Magnus couldn't finish the sentence before Alec almost shouted back: "Of course. Don't ever and I mean EVER question that."

"Woah...calm down." The Warlock was surprised about the strong outburst. Shadowhunters were normally known for keeping their emotions well hidden.

"Maybe...maybe you couldn't communicate because he was just not asleep...I mean normally people would be at this time but when he is anything like me he has probably appointments with clients at ungodly hours now and then. Or having a hell of a party."

For the first time since waking up Alec had a small smile on his face. "You are right..."

But then his smile vanished quickly when he became aware that his Magnus wouldn't do anything like that at the moment. He was probably worried sick after Alec's sudden disappearance and searching for him the whole time. Which would also explain why he hadn't been asleep. 

And their children...for the first time they would have gone to bed without hearing how much he cared about them.

Normally Magnus and he would always find the time to tell Raph and Max, no matter how tumultuous a day was. And even if they were on a mission or the children stayed with someone else like Izzy they would at least give them a call. 

Maybe it was because of their past or their positions or maybe because of all of their experiences combined but they knew. 

They knew how fragile life was. 

One moment you could be close and tell each other "I love you"s and maybe just a second later the chance of saying or hearing it was lost forever. 

Death didn't take away all but it parted the world in a before and after like nothing else. 

Like in a time where all you had to do was reach out with your hands a little bit to feel the other one. 

And in a time where you could reach everywhere but you would never feel the other one embracing your touch and return it again... 

"I have to go back. I have to try again. As soon as possible." Alec stated without any room for negotiations after gathering his thoughts.

"Of course. I will mix another potion for tomorrow." Magnus answered wit a calm voice. 

"Tomorrow? But ...this day is not over yet?! I could..."

"Alec...I get it how hard this is right now. But you need to rest too. Being in another dimension is not only emotionally but also physically exhausting. And if you don't take care of yourself you can easily loose your mind and this would be the last thing we need now. Okay?" 

The Shadowhunter nodded hesitantly, stood up silently and began to move towards the door.

"Wait. What are you doing?" 

"I just don't...I will come back tomorrow. Same time as today?" Alec was almost out of the room when he replied. 

Magnus had a confused look on his face. "But where will you go?" 

"Don't worry I'll find a place. Thank you so much for your help." 

At that point in his long existence Magnus was hardly surprised by anything or anyone anymore. Also not by himself but when he suddenly heard the word "Stay" out of his own mouth it took some moments to realize what had just happened. 

Alec let his hand sink from the door knob: "What?" 

"I think it is the reasonable thing to do. You would put yourself unnecessary in danger when you wander out there all by your own in the world you hardly know." Magnus tried to explain and wasn't sure it was more for him than for the Alec. "And I am too tired to follow you through this ungodly hour." 

"But you said you are not comfortable with Shadowhunters being around you." 

"That is still very true ...generally speaking...let's just say trust makes you do strange things." 

Alec looked at this version of Magnus Bane and couldn't help the feeling rising in his chest. He may not belong to this dimension but it seems somehow he would always share a connection with the High Warlock of Brooklyn no matter where he ended up. And with those realization he finally also felt a smoothing calmness flowing through him. 

"I don't know what to say ...besides thanks again. You're truly ..."

"Magnus. Are you still up?" Suddenly a female voice interrupted their conversation and after a few seconds Camille was standing in front of them. "What's going on here?" 

"Darling what a lovely surprise." Magnus gave her a tender kiss while pulling her into a hug. "This is Alec. He needs some help to get back home and until then he will stay here for a day or two. Alec, this is Camille, my partner."

"Really??? A Shadowhunter? I thought YOU are the one who put people under a spell..." Camille gave both a suspicious look. "Are you sure this is a good idea?" 

"Thanks for your concern but you don't have to worry. This is just a temporary solution. Okay?" 

"Alright if you say so...Alec it is nice to meet you but now if you don't mind I would like to speak to my boyfriend in private." 

Now the Shadowhunter gave a suspicious look back at them but he swallowed his emotions. "Yeah of course...don't pay any attention to me. I will take a rest now. Good night." 

"Good night Alec." Magnus disappeared with Camille and Alec could hear some giggles now and then through the walls.

Thank the angel Magnus was right. He was too tired and fell into another sleep soon. 

 

* * *

 

 

When he woke up the next morning he smelt the sent of coffee in the air. Alec found Magnus in the kitchen preparing waffles. 

"Good morning. How are you feeling today?" 

"Regarding the circumstances quite okay I think..." Alec mumbled still a litte tired. "How about you?"

"I'm fine. Breakfast is ready soon and I have already begun with your potion. If you want to help you can cut this herbs and put it into the large bowl over there."

"Sure. No problem." 

They spent the next minutes working silently side by side. 

"Alright let's enjoy the Belgium Waffel...sit down. Oh wait...sorry. Let me put those clothes back to the wardrobe first." Magnus smiled and grabbed his coat and some other colorful fabrics. 

Suddenly a box fell out of one of the pockets and popped up when landing on the floor. 

Alec's eyes went wide. "By Lilith...is this...are you...sorry this is none not my business." 

Magnus quickly picked up the box and gently brushed it with his fingers. 

"Well...you continue to surprise me...I never thought a Shadowhunter would know about my plans to propose to Camille before my closest friends." 

"Magnus ... this is ...I ...sorry ... I won't tell anyone...I mean I don't even know anyone else here but even if..." Alec took a deep breath. "Sorry for making things weird." 

"Hey relax! Sometimes life makes sense even if we don't get it first. Well and sometimes it just stays this incomprehensible mess where the answer to the question "Why?" will never gonna be satisfying." Magnus smiled at Alec while putting the box on the counter.  

"Right..so you are gonna ask her soon?" The Shadowhunter couldn't help but dig deeper. 

"Well we celebrate our anniversary in the evening..." When Magnus saw the strange expression on the face of Alec he quickly added. "Don't worry I will still find the time to look after you when you are visiting the dream realm. I promise." 

Alec starred at Magnus. "No. No. It is not that...I have already created more than enough chaos...Enjoy your anniversary with Camille. I can take the potion on my own. I'm sure nothing bad can happen to me while I am in your place. Your wards are legendary. Well at least the ones from your other self in my dimension..."

"You could say that about me too...Maybe I should visit the dream realm with you to meet my other self. He sounds very impressive. Just like me". Magnus stated with a wink.

"Oh you have no idea..." Alec grinned back. 

"So ...since you already know about my plans ... do you wanna hear my proposal speech too? Maybe you can help me with a few lines." Magnus asked carefully.  

"I...your speech? What?" Now Alec wasn't sure if all the colors had just left his pale face or if his cheeks looked like being on fire.  


	6. Chapter 6

Seeing the shocked expression on Alec's face Magnus felt like he had overstepped. Big time. 

"I didn't want to make you uncomfortable. Sorry...It is just...I am really nervous about it...and...and..." Magnus didn't know what got into him and why he found himself so out of words. 

Alec sensed the rush of conflicted emotions. Inside the man in front of him and himself. 

"Believe me. I know how you feel..." Now Alec searched for the right things to say. "It is just strange to witness all of this because it is literally not my place." 

"Of course. You are right." Magnus stated. "Wait ... so you have been down this road in your dimension? I mean asking someone to marry you? How do you know when it is the right moment? The right person? Was it the right decision looking ba...sorry... I am doing it again...It is just...I have planed to propose for some time now and I didn't talk with my friends so far. Because I'm not sure how fond they will be about this. And it drives me crazy not to share it with anyone."

While Magnus spoke he realized how much tension he had held deep inside the last months. Letting it all out felt like a heavy burden was slowly lifting from his shoulders.

Still it was awkward that the one person who finally knew about his thoughts was a Shadowhunter from another dimension.

But maybe it was exactly this which made it easier to reveal the truth because Alec would be back in his realm soon and Magnus wouldn't have to face him ever again. 

After a few moments of silence where he saw Magnus struggle with his emotions Alec opened his mouth again:

"I will not go into details...but yes... I have been down that road. Twice actually. But the first time...well let's just say I asked the question for the wrong reasons and to the wrong person. Thank the angel someone special helped me to realize it before it was too late. And the second time ... I have planed it all out for weeks and then so many things went wrong...but the funny thing is ... in the end it didn't really matter because the person I wanted to marry was there all the way. And it was and will always be the most important and best decision I...no...we have ever made. No matter where life will take us."

"Wow." That was all the High Warlock of Brooklyn could say in that moment because he was too caught up in the love declaration he had just heard. 

Magnus knew that Shadowhunters were loyal but mostly to their duties. He would have never imagined to see one with hearty eyes and a goofy smile on his lips. 

"Yeah." Alec replied like the one word of Magnus summed up his journey to marriage perfectly.

"Thanks for sharing. I really don't want to bother you with this but since you are the only one who knows...would you listen to what I have planed to say to Camille? But please..if it is too much to ask just say no, okay?"

 _Way too much._  Alec thought to himself but instead of denying the request just one word left his mouth. 

"Proceed."

 _WHAT???_ Alec cursed  himself. Obviously this dimension drove away reasonable behavior. Or was it just Magnus? Seeing the delighted grin on the warlocks face Alec knew the answer. 

"Alright here we go!" Magnus exclaimed excited.

 _He wouldn't...damn it._ Alec observed how Magnus got down on his knees holding out the box with the ring. 

"I know this maybe comes unexpected..." The Warlock started. 

 _Definitely._  

 _"_...But we have been through so much together and ..."

_Please spare me the details._

"...And my former relationships haven't lasted that long and I always say I am not made for this kind of commitment..."

_Don't think that._

"And with my family history...well you know...my parents weren't exactly the best role models...and maybe I will not be good enough and ... mess it all up ...and then you will leave too and..." 

 _Oh Magnus._ Alec couldn't help himself and reached out to the Warlock after hearing him begin to ramble. First he sounded confident but now his words resembled more and more a panicked whisper. So Alec gentle took his hands into his own and gave him a reassuring smile to continue. It seemed to work because the breathing of the Warlock shifted and got calmer. 

"But I promise you that I will do everything in my power to make this work. To make you the most happiest person in the world. So will you do me the honor and marry me?"

_Yes._

Magnus eyes opened widely and squeezed Alec's hands a little tighter: "Yes?" 

 _Fuck. Have I said this loud???_ Alec cursed himself. 

 _"_ I mean she will say yes...I mean your speech is beautiful and honest and from the heart."  Alec tried to catch his own breath and let the hands of Magnus go. 

"You think so? Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. I cannot say how much this means to me." Magnus seemed to be back to his conscious self.

"You are welcome." 

Rising up from his knees Magnus put the box back on the kitchen counter and went back to the oven: "So strawberry or blueberry waffles?" 

"Blueberry." Alec stated almost absently. God he missed his husband. 

They spent the rest of the breakfast discussing the next steps to ensure Alec's return to his realm.

Since there were no guarantees that Alec would meet the other version of the High Warlock of Brooklyn this night either Magnus had decided to made a few potions more so that they could be also ready the next days.

He also rehearsed a spell together with Alec to support the portal through both dimensions in case the other Magnus wasn't familiar with it. 

All in all their conversation was more like light bantering between them after the heavy declarations of feelings in the early morning. 

Magnus finally declared that he had to leave for some appointments with clients and wanted to clean the mess in the kitchen with his magic before but Alec interfered. 

"Please let me do the dishes..there is not much else to do here for me. And if I just sit around and wait I will get..."

"Grumpy?" Magnus asked with an amused tone in his voice. 

"No! I am always a ray of sunshine...okay maybe now and then some small clouds come up. Very, very small."  Alec exaggerated. 

"Alright. And if you are getting bored you can use my library too, okay?" 

"Thanks...when will you be back again? Shall I prepare lunch?" 

"I am afraid I am going to be stuck with clients and a council meeting the whole day. Nevertheless thank for the offer..." Magnus smiled and grabbed his bag. "I will be back after dinner with Camille, probably around 22:00. Is that okay?" 

"Of course. Take all the time you need. I'm not going anywhere...I mean ...I won't leave your loft until...you know what I mean." Alec began to ramble. 

"Yes. I do. So enjoy the dishes and enlighten the day my little sunshine." Magnus chuckled and before Alec could reply anything he was out of sight. 

 

* * *

 

Magnus had an exceptionally hard time to concentrate while he was dealing with the problems of his clients. His mind constantly wandered to the evening with Camille and he wished he could use magic to make time pass quicker but even his skills as a High Warlock of Brooklyn had limitations. 

When they finally met in front of the Hotel Dumort Magnus was nervous like never before in his life. It didn't help that Camille looked breathtaking in that red shimmering dress. 

"You are beautiful darling." Magnus mumbled while kissing her softly. 

"Thank you. You look good too. The gold color of your shirt fits your eyes." Camille gave him a big smile. "So one night in Paris? In our favorite restaurant in Montmartre?"

"Yes. I can't wait". Magnus opened a portal and took Camille's hand. 

He had reserved a table on a private terrace with a stunning view over the city.

After enjoying their dinner and finishing it with Crème brûlée the moment finally arrived.

Magnus had spent the whole night reaching into his jacket again and again to make sure that the ring was still there.

Now he took it out, got on his knees and repeated the words he had said already this day once more. 

"...so will you, Camille Belcourt, do me the honor and marry me, Magnus Bane?"

Camille starred at him and the ring and the suspicious expression on her face since the beginning of the speech turned into a smile. 


	7. Chapter 7

The sun settled slowly and Alec softly caressed High Heels Wow Wow. 

"You are such a sweetheart. My sons would love you...probably we should get a dog after all this is over." Alec sighed. "...maybe your Magnus is asking her right now...what do you think about Camille?" 

The animal didn't really react, just shoving his head closer to Alec. They spent the rest of the evening silently side by side, while Alec read a book about old Latin spells. 

When the clock passed 23:00 and Alec couldn't hold his eyes open any longer he decided it was time to take the potion. Magnus was probably busy celebrating his engagement with Camille and the Shadowhunter didn't want to wait for his return. 

"Okay here we go. Watch out for me High Heels." Alec smiled at the pet before falling asleep. 

When he entered the dream realm he found himself back home in his bedroom but the place looked so different. Almost abandoned. He saw the pair of trousers he had left on his side of the bed before the demon attack but there was a thick layer of dust. Where was his husband? 

Alec already wanted to leave in the direction of the living room when he glimpsed a movement on the floor. 

"Hello?" 

Alec got closer and discovered his husband laying there without any blanket. 

"Magnus... what are you doing? Are you awake...I mean are you asleep...whatever...Can you hear me?" The Shadowhunter whispered. 

Without opening his eyes the Warlock mumbled: "I can't do this anymore."

"Do what?"

"See you here and when I'm awake you are still gone. It hurts. It hurts too much." He sounded desperate and tears found their way down the cheek, even though Magnus fought to keep his eyes closed. 

Alec sat down on the floor besides his husband and reached out to brush them away gently. 

"I'm so sorry. I promise I'll do everything to get back to our realm as soon as possible. The last days have been hell without you and the boys." 

Suddenly Magnus began to shift away from his hand and opened his eyes. "Are you freaking kidding me?" 

Alec flinched at the loud outburst. He had expected this conversation to be strange but nothing had really prepared him to see his husband so lost. And out of nowhere angry. 

"I ...we... You just disappeared. Why? Why did you leave us? Why did you leave us so fucking early?" Magnus was screaming now. 

"Hey calm down. This wasn't my decision. You know I would never let you alone on purpose." Alec tried to catch his now also uneven breath. 

"We couldn't even say goodbye properly. Nothing was left of you. No body to say farewell. Nothing..."

"But that's the reason why I am here. We don't have to say goodbye...Magnus look at me."

The Warlock refused to follow Alec's plea and stood up. "I don't wanna do this anymore... Just go." 

"I'm not going anywhere." 

"Fine. Then I leave." Magnus began to move towards the door. 

Before he reached the living room Alec began to scream: "Damn would you please move your ass back here and listen? A demon pushed me into another dimension and I can't go home without you. And this other realm slowly drives me crazy. The other version of me doesn't even exists there and I had to listen to the proposal speech of your other self for Camille..." 

"HA. This is becoming more and more funny. I can't even mourn my husband in my dreams without being reminded of her..."

"Wait what? Nooo. This isn't a dream. I mean yes technically. But it is me. Magnus you have to believe me." Alec stepped closer trying to reach out to him but the Warlock increased the distance again. 

"You know how often I have wished nothing more than to wake up with you again??? But it is time to accept the reality. You are not coming back". 

"You are giving up on me after such a short time? REALLY? JUST LIKE THAT?" Now Alec was furious. 

Magnus opened his mouth but nothing came out. Instead he leaned on the wall and shut his eyes again. Finally he whispered: I know ... I have failed. I have failed you and our children. I should have protected you...I should have sensed something was wrong... I should have...." 

All of Alec's anger dissolved instantly. 

"Magnus this is not your fault. And it is not mine. We just have to find back to each other like we always do."

Alec saw the struggle in his husbands face. The despair and the fear of hope which would only be crushed again. "I soo wish you were really here with me." 

"I am. You have to trust me. I'm just stuck in this other realm and all we have to do is make a connection so I can portal back. Your other self is even going to help ... please I'm telling the truth.

Could it be? Could his husband be still al....no. Magnus had sworn to himself not go there again. 

The Shadowhunter realized that Magnus wouldn't believe him in this moment no matter what he said. 

"Look ... you need proof that I am really here. I get it...Before the demon attack I was ordering a Christmas present for you at the jeweler shop on Lexington Avenue. It is a pocket watch engraved with a picture...go there tomorrow and ask. And then I will visit you again in your dreams at night. Please? Can you do this for me? For us?" Alec pleaded. 

"I can't promise you anything." Magnus sounded defeated. 

"Well at least this isn't a no..." Small steps. The Shadowhunter thought to himself. They would get through this. "I know it is too early for the gift but I really hope you like it." Alec had spend quite amount of time looking for the right present this year and couldn't wait to see the reaction of his husband. 

"Well I would say rather late since Christmas was three months ago but whatever..." The Warlock replied with a sarcastic tone in his voice. 

"THREE MONTHS? But ...but ...this would mean I have lost almost half a year? Suddenly the sadness of his husband made much more sense. "Oh Magnus. I'm so so sorry..." Alec wanted to reach out to him again but the room started to get blurry. 

Magnus woke up hearing a quiet "I love you soo much." echoing from his dream.


	8. Chapter 8

"No no no." The Shadowhunter was shaking in his sleep and drenched in sweat. 

"Alec wake up. It is just a dream." Magnus gently reached out for him and squeezed his arm. Suddenly his eyes shot open and he stared at the Warlock while trying to figure out what had just happened. 

When he realized the new scale of his problem he inhaled sharply and rose up so quickly from the bed that he almost slipped into darkness again. 

"Woah...not so fast Alexander." Magnus began to worry after finding his guest in such an upset state of mind. He also felt a little guilty for not showing up earlier. Maybe he could have prevented some of the stress. 

"I missed it. Christmas. Raphael's 5th birthday. I missed it all..." Alec began to pace around nervously and for the first time since being stuck in this dimension he looked like on the verge of crying.

It made Magnus shiver as he observed how the Shadowhunter desperately tried not losing control.

"Wouldn't ...They think for good...I...never ... he was so...." Fragments of thoughts left Alec's mouth in a hurry. 

"Calm down. What are you talking about?" The Warlock couldn't make much sense of the information Alec had revealed so far. 

The young man took a deep breath and suddenly the sadness switched into anger: "How the hell should I calm down when almost six months of my life have been ripped away from me, from my family???" 

"Okay...I don't know what's going on but yelling at me won't fix anything." Magnus answered with a stern voice. With a softer tone he continued "Let's start from the beginning. Have you met the other me this time?" 

"I ...yes...Magnus was there." Alec mumbled. 

"Good. One step forward. Did you talk to him? 

"He thought it was not real...that I was not real." 

"I was afraid that something like that would happen. Dream realms are even more tricky than other ones..." Magnus stated quietly. Seeing the sad look on Alec's face he quickly added: "But I am sure you will find a way to convince him."

Alec swallowed hard. "That's not the only issue...by Lilith I think actually that is the least of my problems right now..." 

"Okay, what else?“ 

“Time."

“Time?" Magnus still couldn't follow the Shadowhunter. 

"Time moves much faster in my realm .. or slower here... I don't know exactly... Anyway it seems that more or less half a year has passed since my disappearance. Half a year!"  

"That is..."  The Warlock looked for the right words. "...shit." 

"Yeah shit..." Alec almost had to chuckle seeing the equally disturbed expression on the face of Magnus which mirrored his own and how he summed the whole mess up in one word pretty perfectly. 

But then he realized it. 

"Oh my God if I am stuck here even just a little longer...." Alec wasn't able to finish the sentence because he couldn't hold his tears back any more.

How many hearts, especially the little ones, had been hurt because of his disappearance and would he ever make it back to heal some of the pain? And even if so how much time would they have lost by then?

Tick. Tock. 

Days?  

Tick. Tock.

Weeks?

Tick. Tock.

Years?

Suddenly every second felt like a sharp punch knocking out the air in his lungs. 

Tick. Tock. 

"I can't breathe." 

Tick. Tock. 

Alec began to sob uncontrollably. 

Tick. Tock. 

His legs gave up. 

Tick. Tock. 

He fell roughly on his knees. 

Tick. Tock. 

His crying made his whole body tremble. 

Tick. Tock.

Magnus couldn't watch it anymore from the distance. He moved towards the Shadowhunter and kneeled down in front of him. 

"Hey." 

But Alec didn't seem be aware of the Warlock and his surroundings anymore. 

So Magnus slowly reached out to brush away the stream of tears and lifted his chin.

"Look at me."

It somehow worked. The young man seemed to switch back from his inner turmoil and found himself in the eyes of his opposite again. 

"It will be okay. I will do everything in my power to get you home." Magnus whispered while holding Alec's anxious face in both of his hands. "I promise you Alexander." 

Alec knew he meant it. At the same time he was painfully aware that some problems reached beyond an individual power, even if it was the High Warlock of Brooklyn. 

But since he had no strength left at this moment he simply nodded and let himself sink in the warm arms of Magnus. 

Clinged to him and the hope he embodied.

Tick. Tock.

Being so close felt so familiar and yet foreign for Alec. 

Tick. Tock.

Being so close felt so foreign and yet familiar for Magnus. 

Tick. Tock. 

They stayed in a tight embrace until Alec's tears subsided. 

"Thank you...I don't know what I would do without you..."  The Shadowhunter finally whispered back. A truth which obviously existed in both dimensions. 

Magnus smiled softly. "How about we get some sleep now so that we are both fit for tomorrow? I will join you this time in case the other version of me needs some extra convincing that you are really you." 

"Oh... You would do that? But isn't it too risky? Doesn't that infringe a fundamental cosmic law and lead to some kind of Armageddon? I mean if two versions of oneself collide?" 

"I think you may have watched too many SciFi/fantasy series." Magnus chuckled. "Otherwise the world would have ended many times from all the stories I have heard..." 

"In that case...YES...I would be very glad if you join me! Your other self can be a little stubborn if he has made up his mind." For the first time since waking up Alec laughed. It was a small smile but nevertheless genuine. 

"Alright. It is settled then. Looking forward to meet me" Magnus grinned. 

They disentangled and stood up from the floor. 

"Good night Shadowhunter." 

"Good night High Warlock of Brooklyn." 

Magnus was almost out of the door when Alec's voice interrupted the silence again.

"Shit... I almost forgot it in all this mess. How was your evening with Camille?"

Magnus frowned and slowly turned around. 

"Oh...well... I suppose Paris isn't called the city of love and romance for nothing." He winked from the door.

"In that case congratulations. I'm soo happy for you. Camille can count herself lucky to get the fabulous Magnus Bane as her husband."

Alec wasn't sure if his eyes deceived him in the dark but Magnus seemed to... blush?! 

The Warlock knew that his guest meant every word, still the caring certainty in his voice felt ...odd. Soo odd. 

"Thank you Alexander. Now back to sleep. We have a mission to accomplish tomorrow."

As he left the room Magnus glanced at him and wondered about his unexpected kindness one more time. 

And suddenly it didn't seem so silly anymore that in another dimension Magnus Bane was befriended with Alec Lightwood. 

 

 

* * *

 

This was ridiculous. Magnus thought to himself when he pushed the golden door handle.

But last night had felt so different. In the last months Alec had often shown up in his dreams only for Magnus to wake up in an empty bed and missing him more after each encounter. 

Some said that time is a healer. Screw them. Magnus knew he would never get over his dead husband. He would adjust to this life without him but never ever would there be a reality where he stopped missing him and them together. 

Hope. Even if there was just one in a million chance to see Alec again the Warlock would go after it. 

"Good morning. My name is Rebecca. How can I help you today?" A young woman smiled immediately at Magnus as he entered the shop.

"Morning. No. Yes. I mean...Dammit." Magnus was lost for words as so often in the last months. 

"Looking for something particular?" Rebecca chuckled. 

"By the angel you have no idea..." Magnus mumbled almost silently before he raised his voice so that the woman could actually hear him. 

"This might sound odd...but by any chance do you have an order for Lightwood-Bane?" The Warlock asked hesitantely. 

"Just a second...let me have a look". Rebecca opened the second drawer and browsed through various packages. 

With every passing moment Magnus began to pace around more nervously. 

"Hmm. I will also check under the letter B." The woman closed the current drawer and opened another one. She quickened her search since she sensed the tension in the air. 

"Sorry. I can't find anything". Rebecca gave him an apologetic look. 

Magnus swallowed hard and tried to keep his posture squeezing his wedding ring to give him at least something to hold on. "I thought so." 

 _Remember to breath, in and out._ How often had he told himself this mantra now? He would have to continue with it. Nothing had changed.  

"Sorry I have bothered you". Magnus turned around and was almost out of the shop again when he heard another voice.

"Did you say Lightwood-Bane?" An older woman which had obviously overheard the conversation stepped out from the small office behind the counter. 

Magnus froze. "Yyyes..." 

"I have already been wondering." The lady continued with a curious smile. 

_Wait what?_

"Rebecca don't you remember? The young gentleman in Autumn? He spent almost two hours here." 

"Of course, Ms. Ryter. How could I ever forget? He was a real tease...oh sorry." Seeing the pale face of her customer Rebecca paused. 

"My husband...he was here? Alexander Lightwood-Bane was really here?" Magnus tried not to get his hopes high even though everything screamed inside him. 

"Special orders." Ms. Ryter commented while opening another drawer. "Here we are." She took out a small package already wrapped up in a golden paper. 

_Oh my god. Did this really mean ..._

"Your husband was adorable. Even though I have to admit I almost gave up on him ...there was no stone or better jewel left unturned in our store after his visit. Is he always such a ..." Ms. Ryter looked for the right words without offending their customer. "...challenge when it comes to buying gifts?" 

Magnus starred at her with wide eyes. "You could say that. My husband hated shopping...no no no...he hates shopping. He HATES it soo much.You wouldn't believe me. HA."

Rebecca and Ms. Ryter looked confused at each other and their customer who suddenly began to move around like doing some kind of happy dance. 

"He hates it. Hates it. Hates it." Magnus constantly repeated, swirled around and suddenly embraced them wildly. "This is the best news ever. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. You don't know what this means to me. To us..."  

And just like that he stormed out of the store. 

"But Mr. Lightwood-Bane...your order!!!" Rebecca called after him but he was already out of sight heading home. 

Home.  

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How are you doing my dear readers? I'm looking forward to your comments. This time I have included something which I haven't done before. I'm curious if you see and like it :-) Have a nice weekend, hopefully enjoying the New York Comic Con tweets #ShadowhunterstakeNYCC with a possible visit of Kat and the #PCA's turbo voting until the 8th of October (every vote counts twice).


	9. Chapter 9

Happiness. Mind-blowing and soul-shaking happiness. Magnus had never thought he could feel this way again. Not after losing the love of his life.

But suddenly nothing seemed impossible anymore. And wasn't that exactly what Alexander had always embodied so gracefully?

Moving through his world with determination and making miracles happen just like that?

So many memories about their relationship flooded his head and for the first time since almost half a year Magnus allowed them to wash over him without being afraid to drown.

His heart began to beat crazily and at the same time stopped being a painful reminder that he couldn't hear Alec's anymore. Now it turned again into a symbol of keep going on. 

As soon as he had left the jewelry store he made the promise to turn every stone upside down until his husband was back home in his arms.

"Cat, I need a council meeting with every warlock who has a special knowledge about other dimensions. As soon as possible." Magnus almost shouted nervously into his phone. 

Hearing the excited urgency in his voice Cat immediately got curious. "Why? What's going?"

"Please just come over to my loft after your shift in the hospital. I'll explain it all...or to be more precisely what I know so far."

Before she was able to return anything Magnus had already hung up the phone.

There were still two hours left to work and Cat felt slightly irritated about the cryptic behavior of her friend. 

But she couldn't really be disappointed or angry at him in this moment, quite the contrary.

How she had missed Magnus beaming with joy. In the last months she had often found herself wondering if this man would ever return after everything he had been through.

It wasn't exactly the first time he had shut the world and so many parts of him out but this heartbreak was fundamentally different than any before and maybe the worst form of all.

It didn't happen due to the lack of mutual feelings. Magnus and Alec had lost each other despite sharing all the love in the world.

 

* * *

 

When he stepped over the door mat inside his home a genuine smile settled on his face, although this stupid little thing had caused Magnus so many tears in the last months. 

It was a gift of Isabelle and Simon. "Welcome you are" was written all over in a green big font, accompanied by Yoda. 

Alec and he had spent a ridiculous amount of time discussing whether to keep it or not. His husband had argued that it was immature and gave away the wrong impression.

Like their home was kind of a weird bachelor's lair. But Magnus had known him too well and seen right through Alec's act.

Because the truth was that the earnest leader of the New York Institute had a dark secret which only Magnus was aware of. 

Alexander Lightwood-Bane, who had made fun of Simon more than once about his obsession with Star Wars, was also passionate about something. 

 

* * *

 

 

_Two years ago_

 

"Darling, I'm home." Magnus stormed into the loft much earlier than expected after his meeting with a client had been cut short. 

He already began to wonder if his husband was on a mission when he heard some noises from the bathroom. And then the great discovery happened. 

The door was left open ajar. But it was enough to see Alec in front of the mirror with an unfamiliar dramatic voice: 

 "...and its continuing mission: to explore strange new worlds. To seek out new life and new civilizations. To boldly go where no one has gone before!"

Magnus was so captured by the rare sight that he decided not to disturb his husband who had been lost deep in thought.

Of course it didn't mean that he wouldn't make some jokes about Star Wars being the most superior space adventure out there. 

Just to see how long Alec would keep up his facade and admit his love for the rival. 

Magnus was convinced that he had gotten under his skin enough that it would only be a matter of time. Just a little longer. 

Until then he would carry his husband's secret with him. 

 

* * *

 

_Today_

 

It never happened. 

And it were those little things which almost caused the most pain, the things only Magnus was aware of about Alec.

The silly door mat fight.

His own shampoo which suddenly lasted much longer and confirmed that his husband had been using it even though he had pretended not to. 

Smelling Alec's guilty pleasure in form of peanut butter chocolate which Magnus hadn't been able to do so without getting teary eyes since that dreadful day of his husband's disappearance.

By the angel now every minute without him seemed to be even more torture.

Magnus rushed to his library to study everything written there about alternative dimensions. 

Cat found him sitting on the floor surrounded by a myriad of open books when she entered the loft: "Sweetheart, tell me what's going on." 

Startled by her sudden appearance he jumped up with the most genuine smile on his face and pulled her into a wild embrace. 

"I found him...no actually he found me...but it doesn't matter...all that matters right now is that I'm going to bring him back home." 

"Magnus. Are you talking about..." Cat looked concerned at her friend. "... your husband?" 

"Of course I am talking about Alexander! Who else would I want to bring home? Surely not Camille for heaven's sake." 

"But he is..." 

"Don't you dare to say that word again. Ever." Magnus felt a sharp pain and his voice changed into an outrageous intonation. 

"Sorry. This is just all very confusing right now. How about that? I make us some tea and you explain me everything." 

Magnus nodded with a guilty expression and quickly added "I'm sorry too."  He hadn't intended to lash on Cat, especially since she was one of the few people who had kept him together in the last months. 

Sharing the exciting news about his dream and Alec's gift suddenly made it more real even though Cat still seemed sceptical. "Well if this is true we better hurry to get him back...although I don't get it why the tracking hasn't worked." 

After his disappearance they had tried every way to locate Magnus' husband, including the help of his brother and parabatai Jace. Nothing. Not a single trace which would suggest that Alec was alive. 

"I don't understand it either but you know how tricky dimensions are...so we definitely need every help we can get." 

"Of course. I have send a fire message to our friends and invited them over this evening. The sooner we sort this mess the..." 

Suddenly they heard voices coming from the entrance hall. Isabelle was back with Raph and Max.

Cat looked at Magnus who suddenly had a strange expression on his face which was hard to read: "Do you want to tell them?" 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your patience waiting for an update. Tell me what you think about the chapter, especially if Magnus will tell his family the news about Alec. Looking forward to hear from you. Next update will happen sooner ;-)


	10. Chapter 10

Alec was pacing up and down the loft, trying not to think too much about the passing time. 

He had made the dishes, despite Magnus' offering to use his warlock's magical powers as usual. 

With an excited Highheels he had been out for a short walk in the small park nearby, sticking close to the apartment because he wanted to avoid bumping into other people from this dimension.

Especially his sister or rather the sister of someone who didn't exist anymore.

Alec had always found it hard to hide the truth from Izzy. Even though he had met this version only once he had no doubt that she was equally determined to move heaven and hell when she was on to something. 

And in this case it was far too personal to let him go again. More likely she would arrest and drag Alec right to the Institute for a spontaneous interrogation, bringing out her relentless justice seeker.

He had to get home as fast as possible, even though Highheels obviously didn't mind his presence. Quite the contrary because she clearly loved the new attention of the unexpected room mate. Especially in moments where Magnus was stuck in another council meeting. 

Currently she leaned into Alec with puppy eyes and searched for his hands to give them an unambiguous "Why don't you snuggle with me?" nose-bump.

"What do you think? Has my Magnus gone to the jewelry store? Is my husband going to believe me now?" The Shadowhunter began to pet her head softly and sighed. "He must. He must believe me." 

 

❈❈❈❈❈❈❈ 

 

When Magnus heard Isabelle arriving with his sons back home, all he wanted to do was to shout out happily that Alec was still alive. But then fear took over almost instantly.

What if he couldn't bring his husband back? The last thing he desired was to get their hopes up, in case all went terrible wrong.

Loosing him once was heartbreaking enough but Magnus knew that they wouldn't be able to go through this experience twice. And somehow it even seemed to be more crueler to live with the fact that he was still alive but trapped out of their reach, without the love, care and protection for each other. 

Inhaling a deep breath he decided to carry the burden of the truth for himself and Cat. At least for now.

"Hey my little ones." Seeing the slightly disapproving look on the face of his youngest boy he chuckled and rephrased: "Good evening my 'I'm already so grown up' Blueberry."

Max shook his head and rolled his eyes dramatically. So much of him reminded Magnus of grumpy Alec in this moments and pictures of him swearing about some Clave decisions bubbled up. 

Magnus couldn't help but feel the building knot in his stomach. Strands of love and grief were inescapable linked in his head. 

He was brought back from his memories by Rafael who clinged his small arms around him. Their son had never been much of a hugger but since Alec had disappeared not a day had been gone by without Rafael pulling his father and brother close.

 

 

❈❈❈❈❈❈❈ 

 

Sparkles enlightened the loft and Alec saw Magnus stepping out of the portal. Before they could greet each other properly the phone of the Warlock rang again and he signed, looking already very tired. 

When he saw the dinner Alec had prepared for them a small smile appeared on his face and he gave him a thumbs-up signal while mumbling in the speaker "Yes. As we concluded ten minutes ago...No... the voting result of the council members was clear..."

Leaning against the wall he continued to listen to some naggings from the caller, his frustration visibly growing. And also his tummy rumbles. 

Without much thinking Alec did what he had done often when his husband put the unending needs of others before his own well-being. He intervened, even though this Magnus was nothing but a friend. 

The Shadowhunter grabbed after the cell phone and informed the person on the other line without any signs of remorse that "Mr. Bane's attention is needed somewhere else."  

Magnus was too much taken by surprise to react and stared confused at Alec who was about to turn off the phone completely. 

Looking up and seeing the slightly disturbed expression of Magnus Alec opened his mouth unapologetic: "What?" 

The Warlock shook his head and his expression became worried: "How bad is it? Did you meet other Lightwoods again?"

"No... why would you think that?" Now Alec looked irritated. "Everything is under control...well regarding the circumstances."

"Why did you end my phone call then?" 

"Because..." The Shadowhunter began to shove Magnus to the table. "Even the High Warlock of Brooklyn doesn't have endless energy and needs to take care of himself from time to time." 

A bewildered gaze followed and Magnus wasn't sure how to react to this protective side of his room mate. 

"Now eat, before the lasagne turns cold." Alec smiled at him while putting food on his plate. 

Sinking into the chair Magnus stayed silent for a few seconds more, before grabbing the fork and knife. 

Alec watched him closely as he took the first bite: "Good?" 

A warm feeling settled inside Magnus, as he enjoyed the delicious meal accompanied by delightful grin by the Shadowhunter when he nodded. "Yeah, good."

"So ..." Alec took also another bite. "How was your day?" 

Magnus began to tell him about his meeting in much more details than he probably should have done and listened to the rather surprising views of Alec regarding Downworld society. 

Actually Alec spoke about them and their political struggles with so much compassion and support the Warlock suddenly felt the urge to bring him to the next meeting and shout:

"Look, He is proof...There can be a world where we and Nephilim work together side by side. Just look at him. Look at us..." 

He was brought back from his thoughts when Alec begin to show Magnus selfies he had taken from himself and Highheels. 

After browsing through and laughing at some very ridiculous grimaces of the Shadowhunter Magnus groaned: "By Raziel...how many pictures are there?" 

"I was bored and Highheels didn't mind. Right girl?" She immediately snuggled closer to Alec and was very satisfied to get another dog biscuit from his hands. 

"No wonder she takes your side when you are spoiling her the whole day long." The Warlock concluded not unfondly. 

Alec simply shrugged his shoulders. "She deserves it. Without her I would have probably gone mad today worrying about my family. Is it okay if I take the next potion as soon as we finish dinner? I have to know if Magnus from my dimension is ready to hear me out this time and help me to get back." 

"Of course." Magnus nodded encouraging. Moments of silence followed as he observed Highheels still leaning into Alec.

 _Oh darling don't get used to it._ He wanted to warn her, swallowing hard. _The strange Shadowhunter doesn't belong here and he is going home as soon as possible._

Why did this thought suddenly make his heart frown? 

 

❈❈❈❈❈❈❈ 

 

"Are you going to read us again about the adventures of Mr. Spock?" 

When Magnus nodded Max shouted out for his brother who was still in the middle of changing into his pajamas. "Come on hurry, Papa is going to tell us a new story." They slipped under the blanket on Alec's and Magnus' bed and the Warlock opened the book. 

He had discovered this children edition about Star Trek just a few weeks after Alec's disappearance. Not wanting to break down in the middle of the public store he rushed out of it, almost knocking the old saleswoman down.

After debating with himself for a few days he decided to go back and buy it as a present for their children. He knew Alec would have loved it, admittingly or not, that Max and Rafael learn more about his secret passion.

Even if he were gone, Magnus would be damned if he didn't keep the memories of him and the things he cared about, closely in their lives.

Seeing how much their boys loved the stories was heartwarming before but now there was a real chance that Alec would see it for himself. _This will do it. He will finally admit that he is a fan too._

"Papa you are smiling." Raf noticed astonished.  

Obviously keeping this a secret was easer said than to be done.

"Like really smiling... for the first time since Dad..." Until this day they had trouble to speak out the word.   

"Oh my sweet boys." He gave them both a tender hug, hoping it wouldn't be necessary anymore to speak about Alec in the past. "I just remembered something about your father. His attitude of not giving up."

"Impossible just means ..." Max started.

"...to try again." Rafael finished with tears filling his eyes. .

"Yes, that's your marvelous Dad." Magnus pulled his sons closer. 

"Can you tell us again the story how he freed you from Edom?" His older son asked, playing with the wedding ring on the hand of Magnus. 

Laying the book aside Magnus dimmed the nightlight a little: "Of course. So there was this time when I got into big troubles..."  

 

❈❈❈❈❈❈❈ 

 

"So I hope you meet my other self again. And just in case he doesn't believe you I will join ..." A distant knock on the loft door interrupted Magnus before he could take the potion. Alec looked startled as he heard Camille swearing about something and calling out for the Warlock. 

Patting a hesitant Magnus on his shoulder he said "It's okay. I got this. Take care of your fiancé."  _While I try to convince my husband that I'm not a hallucination._

"Magnus where are you?" 

The warlock sighed. "Coming." Turning to Alec he whispered. "Best of luck. I see if I can follow you after talking with Camille." 

Alec nodded while he swallowed the last drops of the potion and waited impatiently for the sleep to take him to the man of his dreams. 

 

❈❈❈❈❈❈❈ 

 

Feeling slightly dizzy the Shadowhunter stepped through the entrance and found their home enlightened with candles and soft music was playing in the background.

The smooth voice of Audrey Hepburn accompanied the sight of Magnus standing on the balcony starring in the dark night.

  

_Moon river, wider than a mile_  
_I'm crossing you in style some day_  
_Oh, dream maker, you heart breaker_  
_Wherever you're goin', I'm goin' your way._

Letting out a deep breath of relief the Shadowhunter took a moment to admire the view in front of him. It was so easy to be genuinely starstruck by his beautiful husband. 

With a faster beating heat Alec moved slowly towards him and opened his mouth: "Waiting for a special date?"

Magnus swirled around and for a few seconds he stood there like frozen. "Alexander." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looking forward to your thoughts and feelings about the new chapter. Also if you have any ideas what you like to see in the next chapters, let me know. If you want to chat with about the story you can also find me on twitter: www.twitter.com/shadowhuntersOE


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec finally meets his Magnus in the dream realm again and things get emotional.

Alec stepped quickly closer, wanting rush into the arms of his husband but Magnus suddenly increased the distance between them again. Flinching his hands he looked startled, almost like he was about to panic.  "You..."

The Shadowhunter forced himself to stop his movement, beginning to worry that Magnus still didn't believe him. 

"You aren't a dream this time, are you?" The Warlock looked at Alec very cautiously. "Because...this happens so often and when I reach out to you... you are....I can't..." His voice became tearful and he wasn't able to finish. 

So much pain. It almost made Alec crumble to see Magnus in such a desperate and scared state. Like a stabbing knife the burden of guilt forced its way through his body.

Even if it wasn't Alec's fault that he had been trapped far away he still couldn't help but feel responsible for all the sadness his family must have been through.

Just these days in this foreign dimension without them had driven the Shadowhunter to the edge. But months? 

Knowing more than ever how precious _their_ time together was Alec pulled himself together. He had better things to do in this moment than to debauch in remorse. 

Taking a step closer he whispered softly to Magnus: "It's okay. Close your eyes." 

Slightly trembling Magnus did what his husband had asked him to do, but not moving anything else.  

  

 _Two drifters, off to see the world_  
_There's such a lot of world to see_  
_We're after the same rainbow's end, waitin' 'round the bend_  
_My huckleberry friend, moon river, and me_

 

He waited. And waited. And suddenly he felt it again. Something he had been afraid to have lost it forever. His face being held, but almost fragile in comparison to the last times. Like Alec was also afraid that he would slip through his fingers. His husband's hands wandered up and down, slowly brushing strains of hair and tears away. Nobody had ever touched him this way. Probably nobody ever would. 

"I am here. I am okay." 

Taking a deep breath in, but still afraid to open his eyes Magnus quietly repeated: "You are here. You are okay."   

"We are here. We are okay." Alec leaned into him and their foreheads touched.

He wanted to give him a kiss there but Magnus suddenly grabbed him, pushing his whole body against the Shadowhunter and crushed his lips on his mouth which changed into a smile.

"I ..." Magnus let his tongue explore the sweet taste of his husband. "...missed..." And gentle sucked his skin. "you so much."

Touch starved. That was how he had felt the last months despite all the hugs of consolations from his family and friends.

Because Alec's nearness was something else. Heavenly home. No exaggeration.  

"How long do we have?" Magnus held his husband as close as possible. 

Alec exhaled hoarsely, feeling his warlocks' hardness pressing against his own: "About an hour, more or less." 

"Want you now." Magnus pulled him towards the terrace couch and settled down on his lap, leaving a trail of kisses from his mouth to his neck. 

With a snap of his fingers both were naked and Alec let out a deep moan as Magnus instantly launched himself to take his husband's dick inside him. 

The Shadowhunter tried to keep their bodies locked as much as possible, as they moved together in wild fanatic dance. 

But suddenly the atmosphere changed. Alec watched as Magnus began to struggled, almost like he didn't get enough air. 

"Hey. It's alright. Look at me." Their motion slowed down and Alec lifted the head of his husband so that they could see each other. "Breath with me, Magnus." 

The warlock inhaled sharply and tried to relax his racing heart. "Alexander..." 

"I know..." Alec stroke his back, drawing big hearts on it. "I got you, baby."

As the panic subsided the Shadowhunter began to push deeper inside his husband again. "Take everything you need." 

It was enough to bring Magnus over the edge and Alec followed. For a moment they both lost themselves into the bliss but only seconds after an utterly overwhelmed Warlock started to sob uncontrollably into Alec's neck. 

The Nephilim gently rocked his husband back and forth. Both mumbled how much they loved each other and as they calmed down Magnus conjured a blanket to wrap them inside.

They stayed like this, as stories about Max and Rafe from the last months rushed out of the Warlock. Finally he concluded "I want you to tell them, do you hear me, Alexander? I just...I couldn't...not until I was sure ..." 

"I understand." Alec nodded, missing his sons terrible. "Can't wait to be back home." 

They began to kiss again while the singing of Dinah Shore blended with their soft moans and giggles. 

 

 _From the tip of his toes to the tip of his nose_  
_He's a chick's pride that I enjoy_  
_Got a knock out style_  
_With the cutest smile_  
_Love that boy_

 

"Alec?" Suddenly a worried voice interrupted the night. "Where are you?"

With protesting hearts Alec and Magnus detangled them from each other and the Shadowhunter quickly answered: "Just a second...coming."

To his husband he whispered: "We got this, right? No mention of us as..." 

Magnus put his finger in front of Alec's mouth to stop him. "We got this." He dressed them magically again and sighed. "Off you go." 

Getting up from the couch Alec wanted to proceed forward when Magnus pulled him quickly back for another kiss and both grinned like teenagers. "Just one for the road..." 

As the Shadowhunter made his short way to to the living room the other Magnus began to look relieved. "Have you found the other me?" Curiosity was written all over his face. 

"Yes, I found Magnus from my dimension." Alec quickly replied, still a little out of breath, trying to keep the bubbling happiness inside under control. "You didn't have to come, but thanks for checking."

"Don't worry. Have you convinced the other me or does he need some extra TED talk?" The Warlock wanted to know. 

"No, my dear. That definitely won't be necessary this time."  Magnus stepped out of the balcony, his hair still a little bit messy but otherwise his makeup was fixed again. 

Magnus stared at Magnus and Alec stared at them. One High Warlock of Brooklyn was enough to sweep him of from his feet. But two...his mind and heart had a hard time to process the view in front of him.

"Oh shit. Alec...don't be afraid." The other Magnus stuttered and both husbands looked at him confused. "It is just when I ..I mean when he...usually when we are... " Since he didn't get any reaction Magnus pointed out: "Your eyes." 

"Oh." The other version of himself chuckled. Obviously his warlock marks were still visible after the love making. 

Alec's face lit up and he gave both a reassuring smile. "Don't worry. I have seen them before and Magnus knows exactly how I feel about them." 

"Okay...well...alright then..." The other Warlock didn't look entirely convinced but since their time was very limited he tried to ignore the questions forming in his mind. 

He reached out and greeted Magnus with a firm handshake. "This is awkward...." 

"You don't know the half of it..." The warlocks observed each other closely, they had different colors in their hair spikes and instead of an earring the other Magnus wore a piercing on his lip. 

"How about we sit down and discuss how I can get back where I belong?" Alec broke the silence. 

The three moved towards the dinner table and Magnus conjured something to drink. 

"So we did some research and the main problem seems to be the different passing of time, right?" The other Warlock started. 

"Yes, opening a portal between our dimensions isn't the challenge but finding the right moment is. Whatever happens... losing Alec in limbo is not an option."  He gave his husband a pointed look. _Losing you anywhere is never an option._

"We need a way to communicate so that we establish a connection precisely between our worlds. And dream sequences will be too messy for that." Magnus had consulted his friends but none of them could provide him with a solution that could guarantee Alec's safety. 

The other Magnus reached inside his bag. "That's where these darlings come in play." 

"What's that?" Alec stared at the crystals lying now on the table. 

"A present from the Seelie King Meliorn." Magnus answered. "It has the rare power to travel from dream realms to real ones. We can use..."

"...the antari spell so that we can talk through them..." Alec's husband looked really excited for the first time. "That's it. 

"Right now?" Alec grinned wholeheartedly, feeling a wave of relief rushing through his body. 

"I'm afraid we have to wake up again for that." Magnus from the other dimension replied. "But you should be back very soon." 

"Good..." Alec inhaled. "I have a lot of things to make up..." He gave his husband a cocky smile. 

"Mr. Lightwood-Bane you're such a tease".

Both of them instantly frowned as soon as the words had accidentally slipped out of Magnus's mouth and waited nervously for a reaction.

But the other Magnus seemed unimpressed and continued with his explanations. "So if the crystals begin to lighten up, we open the portal on both sides. Got it?"

"Sounds perfect." Alec nodded quickly. "Excellent." Magnus agreed with the same enthusiasm and took one in his hands, brushing carefully over the surface. "Seelie magic...always good for surprises, huh?"  

The other warlock smiled. "Indeed. So please take the crystal everywhere you go. Actually we could morph it into a neckla...wait a minute."

Magnus' eyes opened widely and he suddenly looked very bewildered. "WHAT did you just call Alec?!?!" 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dear readers, how are you doing? It was long overdue to bring those two together again, don't you think? How will the other Magnus react to the surprising insight? Let me know what you think.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus from the other dimension finds out about MALEC. - Including a short tribute to the friends scene where Joey discovers Monica and Chandler's relationship.

For a few seconds awkward silence lingered heavily in the air as the three of them stared at each other. 

"You..." Magnus pointed at the Shadowhunter while trying to make sense of the previous words of his other self: "And you???" 

Both were too much taken by surprise to say anything but looked caught. Completely caught. If their expressions wouldn't have been enough of a confirmation Magnus found another piece of evidence as he scanned them from head to toe. 

The same wedding bands, simply but beautifully shimmering in gold. 

"Married? You are two are  _married_?"  

As soon as the m word left his mouth Alec and Magnus suddenly radiated so much happiness that it overshadowed every possible trace of feeling guilty for accidentally revealing their relationship.

The Warlock had suspected something strange when observing their interactions but had not been able to pinpoint it.

Something hadn't felt right, maybe they didn't get along as well as they had claimed since they had seemed tense around each other. 

But now he could see them falling in place again. Because as soon as the truth was out the distance between them melted instantly and they leaned into each other. 

It had been a struggle not to be too close and as their bodies entwined Magnus could not help but think it _fitted_. _They_ _fitted._  

Still he couldn't help himself from gasping: "How? Why?" 

Because in his hundreds of years Magnus could not have imagined a world where a version of himself would end up marrying a Shadowhunter.

And not just anyone. One of the most prestigious and also conservative Nephilim families, at least when he thought about the Lightwoods in his dimension.  

Trying to wrap his head around the truth the Warlock added: "You two are so different..."

Finally Alec opened his mouth and smiled utterly unapologetically: "Yeah, we are."

Remembering their first date his husband chuckled: "A wise man once told me relationships take effort..."

Dropping a tiny kiss on Alec's hand with the wedding band he added: "He's right."

"Oh, is that so?" Alec grinned and pulled him closer. Suddenly both seemed completely unguarded in each others arms, like no danger in the world existed.

What started as a small cheek kiss turned quickly heated into a full makeout - session.

Magnus from the other dimension felt like a weird intruder and he technically he was, since this dream realm was not his own.

The warlock coughed. Once. Twice. 

Since his subtile intervention strategy failed he raised his voice: "I'm sorry... I get it you haven't seen each other..."

Alec looked up for a second, only to let his gaze wander back to the slightly red lips of his husband. "Yeah, that too."

Magnus chuckled: "Also isn't my husband hotter than the fires of Edom?"

"Magnus!" His spouse had still the ability to make him blush from time to time. 

"What? I'm just stating the obvious." The Warlock winked. 

Hesitantly they stopped kissing but stayed snuggled together and Alec's head sought shelter in the neck of Magnus, inhaling the familiar scent of home.

"Alright you two lovebirds...Here is one crystal for you." Magnus handed the shimmering stone over to his other self. "Let's summarize our plan again. As soon as..."

"No!" Alec blurred out. 

"Darling, you always sum up a mission too before you dive into it."  Magnus looked worried at his husband. 

"It is not that...I think...I'm waking up." Alec whispered, as he felt a dizziness and the room began slightly to spin. 

The atmosphere in the loft changed instantly as Magnus breathing became erratically. 

"No. Just..." His heart began to race. "Stay. Just a little longer..." He pulled him closer and gripped so tightly that it almost hurt. 

Tears welled up and he had troubles getting enough air into his lungs. 

Alec struggled to free his hands and began to caress his husband's face tenderly. In a calm but determined voice he stated: "Hey look at me. It is going to be okay. We are going to be okay."

It didn't help the building panic inside of Magnus as a desperate sob escaped: "Please stay with me." 

Feeling helpless Alec didn't know how to calm his husband for a moment but then he began to whisper: "The love I have for you..."

Magnus eyes slightly widened and his tears mingled with a fond smile as he continued with a trembling voice "...is a love that knows no bounds."

They spoke so quietly that Magnus' other version only caught a few words but it was enough to know what kind of promise they repeated. 

"...Magnus Lightwood-Bane…"

"...Alexander Gideon Lightwood-Bane …"

"I am and will always be your loving husband.”

Alec pressed a gentle kiss on the forehead of his spouse: "We get through this. Like we always do."

"I love you. We love you. So much." Magnus whispered back and wanted to pull him into one more embrace but it was too late. 

Horrified he starred at the empty space where his husband had been just a second ago. 

His other version observed the abrupt goodbye with a heavy heart. Being so in love...what a breathtaking balancing act between a blessing and a curse. 

"He is gonna make it back to you. I promise." He tried to console his counterpart and cautiously reached out to take him into his arms. 

It felt weird to hug more or less himself but the other version didn't seem to care and clung to him. Maybe it was only because this Magnus had nobody else to go to right now. 

He let him cry on his shoulders until he finally became calmer again, mumbling "...always hard to say goodbye to Alexander...but now it kills me..."

"A Shadowhunter....I still can't believe it." The other warlock shook his head and he saw a small smile lightening up the tearful face. 

"Once he even stormed to Edom to rescue me..." Magnus laughed but then he stopped abruptly: "I am sorry ... it must be really weird for you to see all that. We should have been more careful not to burden you with the knowledge of our dimension."

"Well I can always remove these memories, if it gets too overwhelming. So we are good." Magnus smiled reassuring. 

"Oh. Of course." Magnus nodded, not entirely satisfied with the answer but what was done, was done. So he decided to let the topic drop. "By the way ... I heard that congratulations are in order."

He held out his hand but the other version of himself looked lost for a second: "Congratulations? What do you mean?"

"You just got engaged to Camille, right?" Magnus explained, repeating what he had learned from Alec. 

"I..." The other Magnus swallowed and starred at the hand in front of him.


End file.
